Jenny: Senior Year (Gossip Girl Alternative)
by my ideas of life
Summary: It's Jenny's first day, she has lessons to get to, girls to fight and guys to hook up with. But until she realizes she's in a massive triangle between the teacher and the uni student, she has no idea what she got herself into and with Gossip Girl in the shadows, who knows which secrets will become public humliation (SPELLING ERIK AS ERIC)
1. Chapter 1

"Come on Jenny Humphrey, you can do this. First day of Senior year - you've got it all under control. Yep, you know that you had your nobody stage, racoon eyes stage, the fashion freak stage and even the Queen stage but now you're you. I'm me. I've got this," I repeated to myself in the mirror, not that it was gonna actually do anything.

However, who am I without a weird ego? I need something to represent me because at the moment I'm back to nothing Jenny and that doesn't feel very interesting. Long blonde curls, small cat eyes and heeled ankle boots; is that enough? But I can't look like I'm trying too hard. Okay fine just a little nude gloss to show that I am a friendly and approachable person. Right?

"Jennifer Tallulah Humphrey, you look beautiful and don't stress because you look better without the nail biting. Now go!" Serena smiled and left my door open.

"Okay. You've got this."

Dan, Chuck, Eric, Lily and Dad sat at the table eating the over expensive food while Serena brushed her hair in the mirror, they all seem so chilled. Lucky them.

"Jen hey! Come try a," he paused, "Lily what are they called again?"

"Hm I'm not sure but it tastes delightful! I think it's Italian..."

I smiled but declined and said I was heading off early and truthfully I just wanted to get out the house; it was full of confident people.

"Wait up, I'll just grab my bag," Eric called out before following me out to the car waiting outside. There's no going back now. I can do this. Why was I ever worried in the first place? I'm completely and utterly...

Terrified.

They waved us off from the top window, their faces beaming.

"Jen, your legs are going to fall of if they keep shaking like that, what's up?"

I hesitated, "Well..."

"Well?"

"I think I'm just... scared," he gestured for me to go on, "Like what will people think? The last time I was at that hell hole I thought I was going to die in embarrassment. It's going to be even more humiliating coming back."

He stopped to think and took his time. A long time.

"Er maybe they forgot?"

I sighed, "Oh great; all I have to do is brain wash them all and we're sorted! Eric, seriously - what do I do?"

"Well you've already gone through all the different phases a person physically can so you might just have to go hippie. It s your last option," he laughed, "But really, I think you should just see what happens and roll with it. If a guy talks to you, you should join his group, start a punk band and tour in Slovakia. I don't know! Just don't go all drug hugs."

We laughed until the car stopped and the thing I had been dreading all Summer awaited. Maybe a more berry lipstick would of worke-

"Jennifer Humphrey? Since when do you take a limo to school? Ugh, what a stuck up..." The three girls in matching fuchsia quilted jackets sashayed off with their hair flowing in the wind as if they were in Hollywood. What a great start.

I gave an unsure glance at Eric before taking my first steps of senior year. Whoa people already hate me, this year is going to be so much fun. Oh, I can't wait. I bet they've already sent hundreds of rumors to Gossip Girl.

"Jenny, good luck."

"You too."


	2. Chapter 2

"Jenifer you're late - I thought after last years mishaps you were going to work harder on this," Head Mistress Queller began, "Ms Humphrey, we need to talk about the events that took place on the school premises on that last day. You remember?"

Oh no, just being alone with her makes me gag and thinking of what happened on that day makes me nauseous.

"Jennifer you can't hide this forever and you know it, please I'm only here to help," she explained while exaggerating disappointing sighs. My year already sucks.

What do I say? I can't just admit that Gossip Girl tricked me into basically getting stoned in the middle of school. I definitely can't tell her the truth, no way has that got anyone on the Upper East Side anything. I don't have a back up plan; I'm going to get expelled again. What's dad gonna think? How is she going to react? Does the rest of the school know already? Who told her? I thought no teachers saw me.

I think I'm about to faint. Crap, she's giving me a glare from Satan himself.

"Yeah, um well you see... I was actually... You see... So, how about we reschedule? You know I think first period starts soon and I don't want to be late... Again. But thanks anyway!" I awkwardly brushed my side fringe off my eyes and backed off quietly hoping we had truced.

"Oh Jennifer, I'm sorry but I might have to call your parents if you won't speak, actually they'll have to come anyway so I'll call now. Please sit."

I panicked, "Mrs Queller, you don't have to do this. How about we make a deal? You don't tell my parents and I'll be a perfect little angel," I felt my badass side kick in, "If you do - well I can't promise anything."

"Well in that case I better hurry."

I walked out of the school gates ignoring my fathers constant calls and curses. They all went along the lines of,

"Jenny, I'm so disappointed, what's Lily going to think of you?" or "Jenifer Tallulah Humphrey you are grounded for life!" or even "You are going to boarding school in Poland!"

It was actually entertaining until he got a cab and left. Somehow I actually enjoyed being all rebel again, it felt like something I could rely on, something that felt familiar. I'm not sure if this is what I wanted, but storming off just made everything more thrilling, made everything have a little _fun_.

My legs ache, I've been strolling around for hours; avoiding home is probably my best option. However food is needed, food is really needed. Ugh, I'm going to end up being a starved, homeless, amputee with hyperthermia. Oh snap.

No I just need to go home and face the facts, I'm a right scared-y cat and I just can't face the trouble that I'll get into. Truthfully, I just want a cheeseburger and a friend. A friend would be good. Also, it's getting dark and my phone died about an hour ago; now I'm lost. Oh that's just what I needed right now. I don't know why I'm bothering to walk because I'm almost sure I've been here twice tonight. Three times? I think I'm going crazy...

Suddenly, someone stopped my trail of thought by running right into me from behind.

"Crap," I whispered under my breath as I fell forward onto the floor. My knees are a little grazed but I'm fine - at least I'm not the dysfunctional person that rammed into me.

"Jenny? I am so sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"Oh Nate, it's you," I butted in, in shock. Darn it, things are about to get extremely awkward.

Shuffled around to face him, still on the floor, he was wearing sweat pants and a black vest which showed off his muscular shoulders.

We both started speaking at the same time so Nate offered, "You first."

"Okay fine, what are you doing here and do you even know where we are?" I mumbled just to make everything even more awkward. I don't know why I can never talk straight around him, it's as if I get nervous or something. But I don't, no way. I'm just cold... That's why I'm stuttering.

He sighed, "I was about to ask you the same question, I'm on a run," he explained gesturing the outfit choice.

"Aha of course, I'm... Well, I guess I'm sort of running away... Just for an hour," I paused and checked my watch, "or five."

Nate looked worried but chuckled under his breath, "Jenny, you're so stupid."

"Uh excuse me!"


	3. Chapter 3

"I, I, I really need another drink!" I smiled as Nate took his shot. The bar had got busier after midnight, but I didn't care because Nate and I were having such a good time.

"Another one for the lady please," Nate raised his hand until the man nodded and went off to fetch us more, "Jenny you know how to drink but do you know how to dance?" He asked with twinkling eyes and a cute giggle to follow.

"Nathaniel, even Beyoncé asks for dance lessons."

He took be by the hand and walked me up to the crowd of sweaty, drunk people. I couldn't help but dance to the beat, it was so loud that it would be impossible to ignore even if I wanted to. Nate and I partied for what felt like hours but I began to get dizzy... But then someone picked me up off the floor. I then got my next drink. Actually I fell over before that... Wait did I kiss Nate after that? Maybe I imagined it, or was it the DJ? Somehow the dance floor can shake - I bet that's expensive. Wait, there are no DJ's at Nate's place. And this cab is too small, I'm getting claustrophobic. Ha ha! My hair smells like blueberries.

"Jenny, goodnight."

I felt like my stomach was going to explode, it hurts so much. I think I'm gonna' be sick.

"Nate don't worry, she's awake!" Someone screamed right by my ear, so I turned over and covered my ears. Then it clicked, it was Serena - what's she doing at Nate's?

"Shut up..." I moaned, "I think I'm dying..."

I heard her laugh, and it sounded annoyingly fake to me, "Oh don't be such a party pooper babe!" Babe? Who does she think she is? We aren't babes. Never will be.

"Serena, give her a break, I don't think I would be all too happy if I were her. We were partying - late," he laughed and I hope there was a smile but I cant open my eyes because I think I might get blinded, "See?" He continued, "She's already asleep."

"Okay are you sure?" She paused, poked my arm then carried on, "So, what were you going last night? On GG I heard and I quote, 'Spotted: Little Jay getting carried bridal style to Nathaniel's bedroom. What next, plaid with leather? Watch out Serena, your Prince Charming may be after the house maid not the Queen.' and it goes on. Oh just partying yeah, what happened to movie night? Seriously, Nate, I get it. Just don't rub it in my face."

And with that she left.

"Oh shit," I heard him nutter to himself as he sat with his back against the bed, "What do I do now?"

He layed next to me and I drifted off again into a deep sleep.

"Jenny..."

"Jen, wake up..."

"Nee Nee!"

Only one kid calls me that - who was it again? Oh yeah, Milo.

I sighed, "Milo? What are you doing here?" I slowly opened my eyes, "Whoa hi Dan."

"Jenny, you've been asleep for two whole days; its Monday and you have school!" Dan sarcastically cheered.

"Daddy, her name is Nee Nee! Silly Daddy!" Milo exclaimed while crawling onto my legs. Tired, I yawned and stretched as I got out of Nate's bed. Somehow I still felt like I could collapse any second, is it even possible? That kind of scares me...

"Here you go!" Dan dropped my school uniform on my face, "Have fun!"

"Oh, I will."

After taming my hair, I left the building with my music pounding in my ears. Hopefully, no one can see in such a state. Maybe I should just hide out in McDonalds or just go back home and hibernate there. I just can't go back to school like ever again because of the whole drug thing. Which, being truthful, I don't even , I guess I'll have to find a deserted building where Gossip Girl, Dan and the world won't find me.

I know a place in Brooklyn but I'll have to walk. That's just great.

* * *

Actually, you know what, I might as well become that slutty druggy everyone says I am. Gossip Girl has dirt on me anyway.

No, what am I thinking? I can never do that! My dad would disown me or send me to Japan.

But I can't stand all these rumours, the only way to end them is to make them true.

I'm in such a mess. I just want to curl up into a ball and disappear.

I opened the door with a little push; dust filling my mouth, I kept going.

"I haven't been here in years," I muttered and turned through the abandoned shack till I found my old hide out. I brushed out a couple bricks with my foot and sat in the corner I always had, I always sat in the dark.

"No one has."

"Aah!" I screamed and curled up, hiding my face.

"Whoa, chill. I'm safe, seriously, you don't have to worry."


End file.
